


Wing and a Prayer

by alphamikefoxtrot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphamikefoxtrot/pseuds/alphamikefoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His broken thoughts of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing and a Prayer

*

There's nothing he adored more than Rose Tyler and his TARDIS. He was happier than he's ever been when they found the two of them; his third heart when he left Gallifrey and the woman whom he gave his hearts to keep (devastated as he was), if she would, and which she (thankfully) did.

Could a man like him ask for more?

*

"There's me," she said.

*

_Just my bloody luck._ Cardiff instead of Naples. Snow and zombies instead of sunshine and ice creams. Not exactly the ideal holiday destination but it will have to do.

It did, simply because their hands found each others.

_I'm so glad I met you._

*

He made a mistake. Days instead of hours. _Fan_ tas _tic_.

His cheek stings for days, too.

*

He couldn't save the world _and_ lose her. What would that world be without her in it? What would his world be?

The look on her face when those words left his lips should have warned him for what was to come but _God bless you_ , Harriet Jones, soon-to-be former MP for Flydale North. For everything.

*

They're back, oh Rassilon, _it's back_ —

—but he was a different man now. He had watched it happen. He had made it happen. The trigger felt familiar in his roughened fingertip and bile rose in his throat when she held her place so stubbornly... _Get out o—_

"What the hell are you changing into?"

He hurt and he cried in her arms that night because he had nowhere else to go.

_I love you._

*

He couldn't remember exactly when did he fell.

He was angry. The stupid ape thought she could gave her key—the one he gave to her, the key to his third heart, at her own will like lending a pencil. She probably didn't realise how much that had hurt him when she asked for 1987.

"Your wish is my command, but be careful what you wished for," he replied.

And he died for her.

*

Of course, it was his fault. For a moment he had forgotten that she was human, with all her human errors. He forgave her for that just like she had forgiven him for always putting her life on the balance, for pointing a gun at her face, for generally being an alien git. Didn't she realise she's his alien git, too? What sort of a companion she was when she left her designated driver for a flashy Captain with a dodgy ride?

But they danced in the end, the lines were set and that's an infinite lead for him. Not that Jack would dare try anything. Not with the threat of what was best left to the imagination and worst nightmares.

He had resisted the urge to rub his hands together and laughed villainously only because it reminded him of someone else he didn't want to think about.

*

To time and space!

Sadly, the two of them probably found it too hard to stray too far from Cardiff and farting off-worlders. _Sighs._

Well. Who doesn't want a second chance? Even that idiot Rickey got himself a new girlfriend.

*

How did it come to this? She was obliterated right in front of his eyes before he saved her again only to have her taken away from him again, though this time by his choice.

What a price they paid. What a price he paid. Where was his second chance? Did he left it on the dresser this morning?

*

His protector and his saviour. Those mangled and demented creatures that had tormented him for days on end didn't matter when his golden angel stood between himself and his third heart in this vapid satellite. It hovered uselessly above the Earth with its own orbit, setting its own off-beat rhythm that had set him on edge from the second his boot met its floor so many months ago. Should've known.

He thought he had finally found peace when he brought her into his arms for the last time. He had to smile when he presented her, in all her Vortex-bound glory, one of his cheesiest lines. Just couldn't help it. Been saving it for _days_. Jack would have been proud, good man.

She had found her way back to him, his clever, fantastic Rose... And he knew he's going to lose her this time.

He's ready. He knew he had been ready for this ever since Downing Street. He actually did it for her in 1987. He didn't know he was going to come back then and he did it anyway. He knew he was going to come back this time around but he was scared because he wouldn't be _him—_

_Ah, still. She needs a Doctor._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something. Put my fingers on top of my keyboard and this happened. Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine and don't you think that's just a tad unfair when all the characters are owned by the BBC?


End file.
